If I were a Real Boy Part one in "Normal Series"
by JuJu
Summary: Angel becomes human and goes to see Buffy!!! More plot!!
1. If I were a Real Boy Part 1 in "Normal ...

"If I Were A Real Boy"  
  
Buffy and Angel were at Angel's place sitting in front of the fireplace cuddling not talking but just sitting there in each other's arms. Buffy liked the time she spent with Angel. The only thing that was bad about seeing Angel was that they got to snuggle and kiss but that was it. They both knew that nothing could ever happen. Just a moment of true happiness and Angel would lose his soul. Angel could tell that Buffy was think about something.  
  
"Buffy…. What are you thinking about," Angel asked shifting a little  
  
"Nothing really just us," Buffy said turning towards Angel. She looked up into his loving eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to his face. When she kissed him he was alittle tense at first but then loosened up and really go into it. Their kiss was full of passion wanting each other but knowing they couldn't have each other. Angel broke the kiss.  
  
"It's getting late Buffy" Angel looked at his watch  
  
"Yeah mom gets worried a lot earlier these days," Buffy gathered up her bag and got ready to leave. But Angel stopped her and gave her one last kiss.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow," Angel asked ending the goodbye kiss  
  
"Yeah I've got nothing to do except a quick patrol and then I'm all yours," Buffy said smiling at the whole I'm yours thing.  
  
Whistler was sitting in his apartment when the Powers-that-be came down from threw the ceiling.  
  
"Hey man that's gonna cost a lot to fix," Whistler said referring to the ceiling  
  
"We are here on business, Angel…" The golden figures said at once  
  
"Yeah I know Angel he's my bud… what about him?" Whistler asked  
  
"He has redeemed himself…. He are giving him the power of a vampire but he will be human," the recited  
  
"Really? What's I got to do with this," Whistler asked  
  
"You will give him the news," After that was said they disappeared into the heavens from which they came.  
  
Buffy was patrolling she hadn't seen anything… no vampires, no demons, no nothing. She sat down on the bench for a little rest when she was attacked from behind. It was a vampire that thought he prove himself to his vamp friends by killing the slayer. Buffy and the vampire fought. The vampire got Buffy in a headlock. Right when the vampire was about to sink his teeth into our heroin someone pulled it off. Turning around expecting to see Angel but instead seeing Whistler.  
  
"What do you want," Buffy said staking the Vampire  
  
"Your welcome Buff don't worry about it," Whistler said  
  
"My name is Buffy not Buff and thanks but again what do you want," Buffy said beginning to get annoyed  
  
"I figured you'd be going to my man Angel's house and I gotta talk to him," Whistler said as he started walking  
  
"Yeah I am going to Angel's and what do you want to talk to him about," Buffy asked catching up with him  
  
"Shop talk," Whistler said leaving Buffy hanging  
  
Buffy and Whistler got to Angel's mansion Buffy walked in first and Angel greeted her with a kiss but soon he saw Whistler and stopped.  
  
"What do you want," Angel said  
  
"Man doesn't anyone say Hi anymore," Whistler said ignoring Angel's rudeness, "Angel man can I talk to you with out Buffy for a sec."  
  
Angel and Buffy were both skeptical about it but finally Buffy left and went it to Angel's bedroom.  
  
"Okay so what's the deal," Angel asked offering a seat to Whistler  
  
"This morning the Powers-that-be came to visit me and guess what they said," Whistler took a seat on the couch  
  
"What?" Angel asked growing more and more impatient  
  
"They told me that you have redeemed yourself and your human," Whistler said, "Ohh and you get to keep the whole super power crap."  
  
"If this is some kind of joke I swear…" Angel picked up Whistler by collar.  
  
"Man would I lie to you," Whistler was struggling for air. Angel believed him and put him down. "I'm totally serious Angel just watch.." Whistler picked up some Holy water from Buffy's bag she took on patrol with her. He took Angel's hand and poured it on it. Angel pulled away fast expecting it to burn but it did nothing.  
  
"It's true," Angel said looking at his hand  
  
"I told you I wouldn't lie to you buddy," Whistler got up and walked over to the door  
  
"Where are you going," Angel asked  
  
"I'm sure you don't want me around," Whistler said nudging his head towards the door of Angel's bedroom. Angel got his hint.  
  
Buffy was sitting on Angel's bed running her fingers over the patterns of the covers. Angel opened the door and Buffy stood up.  
  
"Hey, what did he want?" Buffy asked but Angel didn't answer he just moved closer to her, "Angel?"  
  
Angel walked over to Buffy and kissed her. Buffy was shocked she didn't know what was happening but she liked it so she went with the flow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers threw his hair. Angel picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Buffy pulled away from him.  
  
"Angel we can't…" Angel stopped her with his mouth. He laid her down and started kissing her neck and then back to her lips. Angel pulled down the covers and him and Buffy crawled under them. Buffy gave in she didn't try to fight she just let it happen.  
  
In the morning Buffy woke up scared Angel wasn't next to her. Ohh God what have I done. She couldn't find her shirt so she threw on one of Angel's. She went into the living room where her bag was and got out a stake getting ready for the worst. She heard noises coming from one of the other rooms. She walked into the room getting ready to kill her only love if she had to but instead of finding a brutal killer she found Angel making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Buffy! How'd you sleep," Angel walked over to Buffy and kissed her. She knew that is was really Angel because not ever Angleus could fake a kiss as full of love like that one was.  
  
"Angel…" Buffy said still taking in what was happening  
  
"I made you breakfast…. That shirt looks good on you," Angel said noticing Buffy wearing his shirt. Gosh she looks so beautiful. I could get used to this real fast Angel thought.  
  
"So whatca making?" Buffy asked walking over to the stove  
  
"Hey it's a surprise," Angel said pushing Buffy away from the stove.  
  
"Angel… what happened? You still have a soul and everything," Buffy said sitting down at the table  
  
"Yeah it's a gift from the powers-that-be…I've redeemed myself and they also let me keep Vamp strength so I can still help you out ," Angel walked over to the table and bent down to kiss Buffy. When he bent down Buffy flipped him over so he was ½ way on the table. Buffy started kissing him and she started to undo his shirt. Angel took his hand and slid off the stuff on the table. He then scooted back some so he was totally on the table. Buffy crawled on top of him and he took off her shirt or should I say his shirt. As Buffy and Angel were busy on the table their breakfast was burning.  
  
Buffy and Angel were sitting at the table eating burnt eggs and bacon. Angel looked across the table into Buffy's eyes full of love and passion.  
  
"Ohh my," Buffy said looking at her watch  
  
"What's wrong Buffy," Angel asked  
  
"I'm late for school." Buffy said  
  
"I'll take you," Angel said getting up and putting his shirt on  
  
Buffy walked into Angel's room and got her normal cloths on and got her school bag together. Angel was waiting for her at the door. The thought of everyone seeing Angel at school made her shiver. What will they say? What will they think? They'll be happy for me! Buffy and Angel walked outside into the daylight. Angel looked down at Buffy seeing her for the 1st time in real sunlight and loving how beautiful she was.  
  
When they walked on to campus the Scooby Gang didn't really notice Angel that's because they didn't look close enough.  
  
"Hey isn't that Angel," Oz asked  
  
The gang turned around and noticed that Angel was walking with his arm around Buffy. In the day light.  
  
"Ohh my," Willow said  
  
"What happened," Giles said as he walked over to Buffy and Angel  
  
"Angel's human but with vampire strength" Buffy said looking at Angel  
  
Giles and the rest of the gang looked dumbfounded like they didn't believe what was happening. The bell rang and Buffy said goodbye to Angel and kissed him. Her and Willow walked to their class with Oz and Xander close behind.  
  
"Angel would you mind coming to the library with me," Giles asked  
  
"Sure, am I in trouble," Angel asked kidding around  
  
"No I just want to test some stuff out," Giles and Angel walked into the school building.  
  
The final bell rang telling all the Sunnydale High school students that it was time to leave. Giles and Angel had spent the whole day in the library. When Buffy and Willow walked out of there last hour room Buffy ran into Angel who was coming out of the library.  
  
"Wow Angel hey," Buffy said surprised to see Angel  
  
"Hey I was with Giles and we lost track of time, ready to go home," Angel said putting an arm around Buffy.  
  
"Sure yeah, Willow I'll see you tonight at the Bronze," Buffy said as her and Angel left  
  
"I've gotta stop at home 1st," Buffy said turning left to go to her house.  
  
"Sure yeah….what's your mom gonna say about last night," Angel asked alittle worried  
  
"Ohh I'll just tell her that I was slaying all night no biggie," Buffy said calmly  
  
Buffy and Angel walked into her house and Joyce greeted her daughter worried.  
  
"Ohh God Buffy your okay," Joyce said hugging her daughter  
  
"Yeah mom sorry I was slaying all night," Buffy said pulling away from her mother's hug.  
  
"Angel…" Joyce moved her attention to Angel  
  
"Yeah Hello Mrs. Summers," Angel said trying to be as sweet as possible  
  
"I thought you could only come out during night," Joyce said  
  
"Well I'm not a vampire anymore," Angel said  
  
"Well good for you," Joyce said  
  
"Mom Im gonna go get some of my stuff then Angel and me are gonna go to the Bronze and then patrolling…that's alright with you isn't it?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah as long as your careful," Joyce replied  
  
Buffy and Angel went up stairs. Buffy changed into her Bronze outfit and Angel sat on her bed watching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel and Buffy arrived at the Bronze. Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordy were all waiting for them at a table.  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds," Xander said  
  
"Hey Xander," Buffy said sitting down at the table, "What's up?"  
  
"Xander dance with me," Cordy said impatiently  
  
"Alrighty," Xander got up and lead Cordy to the dance floor  
  
"Sounds like fun," Buffy hinted at Angel  
  
"Buffy you want to dance," Angel said grabbing Buffy's hand  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Buffy said getting up  
  
Buffy and Angel made their way onto the dance floor. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Angel bent down and kissed Buffy.  
  
"Hey what do you say we get outa here," Buffy said ending this kiss. She knew that Angel would never suggest that they leave he was a gentleman.  
  
"Sounds good," Angel and Buffy went over to the table and got their coats. They waved to Cordy and Xander who were on the floor and said goodbye to Willow and Oz at the table.  
  
Buffy woke up in Angels arms after a long night.  
  
"Hmm I like waking up with you," Buffy said looking up at Angel  
  
"Me too," Angel said still alittle sleepy  
  
"I should get ready for school," Buffy went over to the bag she packed. This time she had been smart enough to back some extra cloths for over night visits.  
  
"Buffy I'll come with you… but today I'm gonna empty out one of my dresser drawers and you can keep some of your cloths in it," Angel said as he was putting some cloths on.  
  
"That'd be cool," Buffy said gathering her things together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Angel came to pick Buffy up but was stopped by Giles. He took Angel into the library where Buffy and the Scooby Gang was.  
  
"What's wrong," Angel asked  
  
"There's a nest of demons and I can't seem to find what kind they are anywhere." Giles said flipping threw the pages in his book. Angel looked over at Buffy seeing how pretty she looked. Buffy looked up at him and saw alittle gleam in his eye.  
  
"Giles…. I have a book at my house that probably has it in it," Angel said grabbing Buffy's hand, "Buffy should come with me."  
  
"Book….oh book…," Buffy said realizing what Angel was really talking about  
  
Buffy and Angel ran out of the library hand in hand.  
  
"There is no book," Xander said  
  
"I know… but they deserve it," Giles said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Angel woke Buffy up.  
  
"Morning sweetie," Angel said as Buffy ran her fingers threw her hair quickly  
  
"Mmmm morning," Buffy said crawling over top of him  
  
"Where are you going," Angel asked following Buffy with his eyes  
  
"Shower," was the only think Buffy said  
  
Buffy turned on the shower and took off her cloths and then got in. She let the water run over her for awhile kinda waking her up. When she reached down for the soap she saw two bare feet. The shower curtain opened and Angel stepped in.  
  
"Room for two," Angel asked  
  
"Hmm I think if we smush," Buffy said smiling  
  
Angel moved closer to Buffy and started kissing her Buffy wrapped her legs around her waist and ran her fingers threw his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the school building with her hair still wet.  
  
"Buffy I love that look…. Wet rat," Cordy remarked rudely as she always did. Xander nudged her.  
  
"Yeah its was this whole…. You don't want to hear about it," Buffy said  
  
"I do I do," Willow said locking arms with her best bud  
  
Willow and Buffy walked off to there class leaving Oz, Xander, and Cordy standing there.  
  
"Well this morning I woke up and went to take a shower and guess who joined me?" Buffy was telling Willow what happened  
  
"Angel!!" Willow said a little to loudly  
  
"Yeah Angel and let's just say that I didn't get to much showering done," Buffy giggled  
  
"Wow," was all Willow could say  
  
"I know," Buffy walked into her 1st hour classroom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Angel were patrolling, more kissing than patrolling. They had just got staking a vampire. They were walking back on there way to the mansion when Angel stopped her.  
  
"Buffy I know that your still in high school and your probably gonna go to college too but that's okay I'll go with you…. Well Buffy what I am trying to say is…..  
  
Buffy Anne Summers will you marry me," Angel asked as he bent down on one knee.  
  
"Angel…. Yes," Buffy said threw her tears as Angel slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and she jumped on him and started kissing him.  
  
"We can wait until your ready," Angel said pulling apart from the kiss  
  
"I'm ready now," Buffy said sweetly kissing him again.  
  
To be continued…… 


	2. I Do Part 2 in

[pic]                               "I Do"  
  
Buffy had been waiting for this day what seemed like her whole life. She was a freshman in college and Angel had asked her to marry him in a graveyard almost a year ago. Since then they had moved into together and Angel had gotten a job, now that he was human he could do a lot of things. Buffy had been so happy ever since Angel had asked her. Her mother wasn't so happy but still supported her daughter and her friends all except Xander were happy too. Even Xander soon accepted it.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow walked into the room  
  
"Hey Willow I don't know how I am gonna do my hair for the wedding," Buffy said flipping threw the hair magazine.  
  
"Buffy the wedding is next Monday and you don't know how your gonna do your hair," Willow said nervously  
  
"That's the only thing left that I need to do everything else is taken care of," Buffy said calming down her friend.  
  
"Ohh alright then," Willow sat next to Buffy and pointed to a page, "Ewe I like that one."  
  
"That's the one I thought I'd get," Buffy said. The picture had a woman with her hair in a French twist with two strands spiraled in the front and the hair hanging down from the twist was also spiraled.  
  
"Your gonna look beautiful," Willow said closing the book  
  
"Gosh Willow I'm getting married," Buffy said in amazement, " and to Angel!"  
  
Just as Buffy said Angel he walked into the room.  
  
"Huh?" Angel said answering Buffy  
  
"Ohh nothing," Buffy said as she got on to her knees and leaned over the back of the couch to give her future husband a kiss.  
  
"You've picked your hairstyle out," Angel asked seeing the book on the table  
  
"Yeah but you don't get to see it," Buffy said moving the book out of his reach  
  
"And why is that," Angel asked playfully  
  
"Cuz its bad luck," Buffy kissed Angel again and pulled him down onto the couch. Willow took that as her queue to leave. She got up and shut the door behind her.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked into a church, the church they would get married in a couple of days. It was beautiful!  
  
"Hello," a reverend approached the couple, "I am going to be performing your marriage."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Angel said holding his hand out. Buffy did the same.  
  
They got the tour. Buffy was shown where she would be getting ready and Angel was shown where he'd be getting ready.  
  
"Will you two be doing your own vowels?" The Rev. asked  
  
They looked at each other and then back at the Reverend, "Yes."  
  
After going threw what would happen they left. Angel had planned a picnic for Buffy at the park.  
  
Angel laid the blanket down and Buffy sat the basket on the blanket. They sat down an opened the basket.  
  
"This is so perfect Angel," Buffy said pulling out a plate for him and then herself  
  
"I know it's a nice day out," Angel took the plate from her and smiled  
  
"I don't just mean the picnic I mean this everything is so perfect in a couple days I'll be Mrs.… Mrs.… What is your last name?" Buffy asked feeling embarrassed because she didn't even know her fiancées last name.  
  
"Well before I was changed I was Liam O'Connor so I guess you'll be Mrs. O' Connor," Angel said as a smile came across his face. He leaned over the basket and gave Buffy a kiss.  
  
"Hmm… this is good," Buffy said kissing Angel again  
  
Buffy had asked Giles to give her away because her father didn't want part in her wedding. He thought she was making a mistake. Anyway Giles had been more of a father to her than her real father had. When her father had told her that he wasn't coming she called Giles and asked him. He was flattered and or coarse said he would. It was the day before Buffy and Angel's wedding and everything had gone great at the practice so they were sitting pretty.  
  
Xander, Oz, and Giles asked Buffy if they could steal Angel for awhile. Buffy let them. They were going to throw Angel a bachelors party! Buffy nor Angel were informed of this. Xander, Oz, and Giles blindfolded Angel and put him in Oz's van.  
  
"Hey guys… where are we going," Angel asked a little nervous  
  
"You'll see Dead Boy," Xander told him  
  
"Is this gonna make Buffy mad?" Angel asked  
  
"Awe don't worry about her she was a lot of stuff to do before tomorrow," Xander said  
  
"Hey maybe we shouldn't let him drink you know he'd have a hangover for his wedding," Oz whispered  
  
"Yeah okay no drinking but there will be stripping," Xander whispered back  
  
Xander was right Buffy was super busy and she was almost glad Angel was out of the house. Cordy was giving her a facial, pedicure, and a manicure. Joyce went to pick up the bride's dress and the bridesmaid dresses so the girls could grab them and go tomorrow. They decided that the Scooby gang and Joyce would spend the night at Buffy and Angel's place. Buffy and Angel would take different cars so they wouldn't see each other at all. They were even gonna sleep in different rooms. Willow was calling everyone to make sure that the flowers were right and to make sure everything was perfect. Buffy was swamped.  
  
"Gosh I am so nervous," Buffy said  
  
"Shh… if you talk you'll crack the mask," Cordy said. Cordy had some of her people from the salon come to Buffy and Angels place to help Buffy out alittle. Kinda her wedding gift.  
  
Xander, Angel, Oz, and Giles all walked into the club. Xander pulled the blindfold off of Angel.  
  
"Surprise!" They yelled in unison  
  
"Wow," was all Angel could say. He was afraid that if Buffy found out he'd be dead. Angel finally loosened up but no too much he didn't want to do something he'd regret. They all had a pretty good time. They slipped into the mansion at about 1:30 they knew that it was getting late and they had along day ahead of them. They tiptoed but of coarse Cordy heard them.  
  
"Why hello," Cordy said turning on the lights  
  
"Shh be quite," Xander said putting a finger to his lips  
  
"Where's Buffy," Angel asked  
  
"She doesn't want to see you," Cordy answered matter-of-factly  
  
"What?" Angel asked surprised  
  
"Ohh you know the whole bad luck thing," Cordy said  
  
"Ohh," Angel sighed with relief  
  
Alarm clocks went off all over the house waking everyone up. It was 5:30 in the morning. Buffy got up and threw on some sweatpants and a tee shirt. Willow stepped outside the bedroom door and made sure Angel was still in his room. When she was sure is was clear she signaled for Buffy to go. Buffy ran out of the door and right before she got out of the door Angel came out of his room with Xander and Oz.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said still sleepy  
  
Buffy ducked behind the couch, "Go away!"  
  
"Why?" Angel asked  
  
"You can't see me yet, its bad luck and we don't need any bad luck today," Buffy said from behind the couch, "Now go back to your room until Willow comes and gets you." He knew that Buffy wouldn't give up so he went back into the room. Buffy peaked over the couch and when she saw that the door was shut she made a mad dash to the door. She walked outside with Cordy and Joyce to the limo that was waiting to take them to the church. Willow told Angel that him and the rest of the guys could come out now, then she ran outside and hoped in with the other girls. Angel, Giles, Oz, and Xander came out of the bedroom and locked up and then left. They to had a limo.  
  
When they got to the church the driver waited down the street until he saw that Buffy was inside the church and then he pulled up and let the men off.  
  
"Nervous yet?" Giles asked Angel  
  
"A little but I know that this is gonna be the best thing I've ever done," Angel said as he walked into his room he was supposed to get ready in.  
  
"All I can say is Angel you better take good care of her cuz if not well I probably can't beat you up but I can give you dirty looks until it eats you up," Xander said. They all laughed. Angel was glad that Xander lightened the mood alittle.  
  
"Buffy are you nervous," Willow asked her friend threw the little dressing room door  
  
"Not really," Buffy said as she came out in her wedding dress  
  
"Wow Buffy you look amazing," Willow was almost speechless. Buffy looked beautiful. He dress was off the shoulder very classical it fit her well. Just then Cordy and the hairdresser.  
  
"Wow Buffy you clean up nice," Cordy said for the 1st time ever complimenting Buffy  
  
"Thanks Cordy," Buffy said as she sat down ready to let the hairdresser do her magic, Buffy pulled out the picture of what she wanted her hair to look like and the hair dresser got to work. It took an hour but when it was done it look beautiful. The last touch was the vale. It was a band in the front and the actual vale was hanging down in the back. Willow and Cordy went to change into their dresses when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Willow come get it," Buffy said as she ran to hide. Willow answered the door it wasn't Angel but it was Buffy's dad.  
  
"Mr. Summers, come in," Willow opened the door wider so he could come in. Buffy stepped out of the back room.  
  
"Dad?" Buffy said  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry but I couldn't let you get married without me being here," her father said  
  
"Dad I already have someone walking me down the aisle," Buffy said afraid of breaking her dads heart  
  
"That's okay Buffy by saying I didn't want to come I gave up that right," Her dad seemed okay with it, "Buffy you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks daddy," Buffy went over to her father and hugged him.  
  
"Okay enough father daughter bonding time," Joyce grabbed her ex husbands arm and led him out of the room.  
  
It was time! Buffy had never been so nervous in her life! Angel was waiting at the altar. The music began, queuing Buffy and Giles.  
  
"It's now or never," Buffy said looking up at Giles  
  
"Buffy I know that I'm not your father but today I feel like you are my daughter," Giles said with tears coming from his eyes  
  
"Ohh no don't cry! You'll get me started and I look really bad with runny mascara," Buffy said jokingly. They started the walk down the aisle. Angel and Buffy made eye contact. From that moment on it didn't seem like anyone else was in the room with them. Everyone could feel the love between them. When it was time for Giles to hand Buffy over to Angel he kissed her forehead and gave Angel her hand. Buffy looked over at her father and he smiled and gave her thumbs up. Buffy looked back at Angel. His eyes were full of love. She smiled. When it came time for them to say their vowels Angel started…..  
  
"Buffy I knew I loved you before I knew you, and from the moment I met you I knew that I was put on this earth to love and protect you, and I plan to do that until my dying day. And I promise you that I will always be there for you. You will never cry unless I am there. I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need. I will shield your heart from the rain, I will let no harm come your way. If there is a mountain to move, I will move that mountain for you I love you Buffy." Angel said as he slipped the ring on her finger. It was Buffy's turn.  
  
Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes, "Now I know why they say the best things are free. How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm pretty sure that you were spent here from above to watch over me. You're my Angel and I've loved you forever and lifetimes before. We've been threw hell together and I give you my word, I give you my heart, this is a battle we've won. We can finally be together! I give you my heart, my soul, and my love forever. I love you Angel."  
  
"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," The reverend said. Those are the word that Angel and Buffy had waited their whole lives for. They turned to walk out of the church just realizing that they weren't the only ones there. They walked down the aisle with Willow and Oz behind them and then Cordy and Xander behind them. Joyce and Mr. Summers go up and left behind their daughter and new son-in-law. Buff and Angel walked out of the church and stopped in front of the limo. Angel bent down and pulled up Buffy's dress to revel her leg. All the gentlemen from the wedding got in a group behind Buffy and Angel. Angel softly touched Buffy's leg. It was so gentle Buffy shivered. His hands went down her leg pulling off her garner. He took it over Buffy's foot and then threw in out into the group. Out of all the guys there Xander caught it. Now it was Buffy's turn she took her bouquet and turned her back to the crowd and tossed it and out of all the girls Willow caught it, how funny. Willow looked over at Oz who was smiling. Buffy looked over at Cordy and Xander who were kissing and laughing. Everything was right. Her parents were even talking!! She was getting ready to go away with Angel for a week in paradise. Angel and Buffy said their good-byes and climbed into the limo that took them to the airport.  
  
"Angel we did it," Buffy said smiling  
  
"I know we are married," Angel said pulling Buffy onto his lap  
  
"This should be a fun week, huh?" Buffy giggled  
  
"I think so," Angel said as he kissed Buffy  
  
"It's over we did it!!" Buffy said stopping the kiss  
  
"No Buffy I think it just started," Angel said as he push the button to make the window go up between the driver and the backseat.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" Buffy said playfully  
  
"Hmm I don't know," Angel said kissing Buffy  
  
  


	3. The Honneymoons over Part 3 in

[pic]             "The Honeymoons Over"  
  
Buffy and Angel had been gone in Hawaii for about 2 weeks now. No honeymoon was long enough for them. No one seemed to mind them taking that much time off they knew they both deserved it. When Buffy and Angel were greeted by the Scooby Gang at the airport everyone glad to have the slayer and her very strong husband back.  
  
"Wow Buffster Hawaii had a good effect on you… your beautiful," Xander said grabbing the bags from Buffy's hand. He was right Buffy's hair had gotten blonder and she was a lot tanner. She was wearing a pink tank top and kaki caprees she did look amazing.  
  
"Quit drooling you don't want Buffy to slip," Cordy said hitting Xander bringing him back from his Buffy dream world  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said grabbing Angel's hand  
  
"I mean Buffy you are always beautiful but…wow," Xander said still in awe of the beautifulness of Buffy  
  
"Okay at first is was sweet but no it's kinda getting weird." Buffy joked  
  
"Remember Buffy's a married woman," Willow reminded her friend  
  
"How was it," Willow asked pulling Buffy away from Angel.  
  
"Great," Buffy was looking over at Angel and giving him one of those half smiles.  
  
"I missed you Buffy, it's good to have you back….both of you back," Willow hugged her friend  
  
"Thanks Will," Buffy said ending the hug, "Where's Giles by the way."  
  
The gang looked at each other, "Hmm don't know you got me," Willow said nervously  
  
"Okay Will you suck at lying," Buffy joked  
  
Buffy and Angel and the rest of the gang pulled up to the mansion where Buffy and Angel lived. Each one of them grabbed a bag and carried it in.  
  
"Hmm I wonder why it's so dark in here," Buffy said turning on the lights  
  
"SURPRISE," Joyce and Giles yelled as they jumped out from behind the couch  
  
"Hey you guys," Buffy walked over to her mother and watcher and gave them each hugs.  
  
"Welcome home Buffy," Giles said he was so glad to see her again  
  
"Thanks, man I am hungry… you did get cake right," Buffy asked searching the room  
  
"Yes, the cakes in the kitchen," Joyce motioned with her head towards the kitchen  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and brought back in the cake.  
  
"Okay so we have cake and cute lil' party hats…. We need music," Buffy walked over to the TV, which also had a radio built into it. She pushed a button and turned up the volume. Buffy went over to Angel and asked him to dance, which got everyone else started. Before long even Giles and Joyce were getting their groove on.  
  
Buffy and Angel were on clean up duty after everyone left.  
  
"Man just the way I wanted to spend our first night back," Buffy said throwing paper plates into a trash bag  
  
"Sorry Buffy," Angel said putting down his trash bag and walking over to his wife. He bent down and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
"Is this better," He asked laying her down on the bed  
  
"Alittle," she teased  
  
"Hmm well how about this," he took off his shirt  
  
"Getting better," she laid back and he crawled on top of her, "A lot better." Buffy pulled Angel face down to her and kissed him softly. Their kiss grew more and more passionate.  
  
"Wow," she said ending the kiss  
  
"Hmm," he asked kissing her neck  
  
"We're married," she said pulling his face so she could see him  
  
"I know… it's great," he started kissing her cheeks then her forehead. Buffy giggled loving the idea that Angel was her husband.  
  
Angel walked into the kitchen where Buffy was making him breakfast and once again she as wearing his shirt. Angel sat down at the table and Buffy brought him over a plate with pancakes on it. Buffy went back to the stove and got herself a plate and took it over to the table and sat down across from Angel.  
  
"What are your plans today," he asked taking a bite from the first pancake  
  
"Giles wants be to go to the library and do catch-up," she said smiling, "wanna come with."  
  
"Well I think I'm gonna go back to work, you know maybe save some sick days well for when I'm sick," he said. Angel got a job as a P.I. it was good pay and a job that Angel loved. He got to help all kinds of people and not with just demon problems these were normal problems.  
  
"Sure that sounds like a plan to me," She got up and took her plate to the sink, "I'm gonna go get ready." Angel got up behind her and did the same.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked out of the house and go into the car. Angel was going to drop Buffy off at the school and then go to work. They were normal for once. When they got to the school Buffy opened the door and grabbed her back out of the back seat.  
  
"Bye Angel," she said leaning in for a kiss  
  
"Bye sweetheart, have a good day," Angel kissed Buffy and she shut the door and they waved one last time as he drove away. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. He watched her threw the rear-view mirror until she was totally out of sight. This was their first time apart since the wedding and it was hard on them both.  
  
Buffy walked into her old highschool and straight to the library she wanted this day to go by fast. She opened the doors and was greeted by Willow and Oz. Giles was in his office.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Willow stopped playing with Oz's hands and turned in her chair to see her friend.  
  
"Hey Will, Hey Oz," she said back not with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice  
  
"Is something wrong," Willow asked concerned  
  
"No it's just the 1st day Angel and me have been apart in over 2 weeks." Buffy said the words almost bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset about I mean she had loved Angel and had to live without him when he was evil and then when he was in hell and that was much longer than a couple hours. Giles walked out of his office.  
  
"Hmm Buffy just the slayer I was looking for…. It seems we have a bit of a problem," Giles seemed very grim and serious  
  
"We ran outa donuts," Buffy asked trying to lighten the mood, "mmm donuts…. Do we have any?"  
  
"Buffy I think its more serious than food… would you pay attention," Giles snapped  
  
"Sorry," she said feeling bad at her stupid joke. Where was Xander when you need him.  
  
"There's a group of demon's that are set on opening the Hell Mouth again," Giles said handing a book to Buffy with a picture of the demons. They were blue and very big. They had huge muscles and very big, sharp swords.  
  
"Wow…. Big," Buffy said handing the book to Willow  
  
"They look tough," Willow passed the book to Oz  
  
"When are they gonna do this," Buffy asked impatiently  
  
"Soon, the stars are aliened this Friday," Giles said shutting the book and sitting it on the table  
  
"Hmm great," Buffy said sitting on the table, "Just great…. I'm back less than a day and I'm already saving the world."  
  
"Sorry Buffy," Willow walked over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her  
  
"It's okay I mean hey that's what I'm here for to save everyone's life and not get any credit for it," Buffy said harshly  
  
"I could start to give you cookies," Oz said lightening the mood. Willow turned around and shook her head, he took the hint, no more jokes.  
  
Angel walked into the library where Buffy was kicking a padded glove on Giles hand. Angel sat down at the table and waited for Buffy to finish up. She didn't even seem to notice that he had come in. Buffy seemed to be getting angry at she kicked Giles really hard.  
  
"Alright that's enough," he said holding his hand  
  
"Sorry Giles," she said walking over to where Angel was sitting  
  
"You ready,' Angel asked  
  
"Yep," Buffy grabbed her bag and headed for the door with Angel's arm around her. They walked out to the car and Angel opened the door for her. She got in and he walked over to his side.  
  
"How come I never get to drive," Buffy asked  
  
"Sorry, do you want to drive," Angel asked getting ready to get out  
  
"No not know," Buffy said meanly  
  
"Sorry you can drive next time if you want to," Angel bent over and kissed his wife on the cheek, "That was so pretty intense training in there Buffy what was going on."  
  
"Ohh yeah forgot to tell you once again I have to save the world…. Some Big Bad demon group is trying to open the Hell Mouth again. And I do mean BIG and BAD." Buffy said angrily  
  
"I see," Angel said not wanting to aggregate her anymore. They drove home in silence.  
  
They pulled up to the house and Angel ran to Buffy's side of the car and opened the door for her. They walked inside Angel didn't dare touch her still thinking she was in a bad mood. They went and sat down on the couch. They sat there for about a minute.  
  
"What would you like to have for supper," Buffy asked sweetly  
  
"I can make supper Buffy," he said thinking it was a trap  
  
"No don't be silly," Buffy got up and went to the kitchen, Angel followed.  
  
"Buffy, you feeling okay," he asked cautiously  
  
"Peachy, why," Buffy asked , "Did I do something wrong."  
  
"No no…. You did nothing wrong," he said looking at his wife who was getting food out of the fridge  
  
"Why don't you go into the living room and watch some TV it'll be awhile before supper is ready," She said shutting the door to the fridge. Angel did as he was told. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to Buffy's favorite show.  
  
"Angel…. Supper's ready," she yelled from the kitchen. Angel walked into the kitchen and saw a candlelight dinner. It looked beautiful and delicious too. Angel sat down and Buffy sat down across from him.  
  
"I hope you like it," she said giving him the signal that he could start eating. Angel took the first bite.  
  
"Wow Buffy this is great," he said starting to eat more and more of it. He noticed Buffy wasn't really eating that much, "Do you not like it?"  
  
"Oh no I snacked while I was making it…. Big no no," she teased. Angel finished his food and he helped Buffy clean up alittle. After they got down cleaning they turned off the TV and went into their bedroom. Buffy went into the bathroom and came out in her PJ's. Angel stripped down until he was in just his boxer shorts. Him and Buffy crawled into bed. Angel moved over to Buffy's side of the bed and kissed her on the forehead but she pushed him off.  
  
"Not now Angel," she said turning off the lamp on the nightstand on her side of the bed.  
  
"Sorry Buffy I was just…" he leaned over and turned off the light on his nightstand. A few minutes later her heard Buffy whisper…  
  
"Angel hold me,"  
  
"But you just said," he was totally confused now  
  
"I don't care what I just said hold me please,' she begged. Angel was worried her voice was very full of fear. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep real fast.  
  
Angel woke up alone. He figured Buffy was making him breakfast but when we went into the kitchen she wasn't there. He searched the house but couldn't find her.  
  
"Buffy," he yelled, but no answer. He walked to the front door and opened it the car was gone. She must have gone to the store. He thought to himself. He sat on the couch and waited for Buffy. It was an hour before Buffy came back. She was carrying a brown paper sack.  
  
"Buffy," He said hugging her  
  
"Hey hunny, what's wrong?" she asked  
  
"Where'd you go, " he asked moving away from her hug  
  
She reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of milk, "All out."  
  
"It took you an hour to get milk," he asked  
  
"Yep," she said simply  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sat the milk in the fridge. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Hunny your gonna be late," she said sweetly  
  
"Alright are you ready," he asked grabbing his jacket  
  
"Yep my bags already in the car sweetie," she started walking towards the door  
  
Angel opened the door for her and locked it.  
  
"You wanna drive," he asked dangling the keys in the air  
  
"Nope that's alright," she said climbing into the car  
  
Angel opened the door and climbed in. He started the car and drove out into the street.  
  
It was Thursday night Buffy and Angel were sharpening weapons with Giles, Cordy, Xander, Willow, and Oz around the fireplace at their house. None of them were ready for tomorrow night. Everyone was nervous and scared.  
  
"I'm sick of this we should attack them tonight," Buffy said standing up and raising her sword  
  
"Buffy sit down," Angel demanded  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Buffy yelled at Angel  
  
"What's your deal lately Buffy one minute your all Hold me Angel and then the next your yelling at me," Angel said as nicely as he could trying to keep control.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong with me," she said breaking down into tears, "well I didn't want to tell you this way but… I'm pregnant!" Buffy fell to the ground crying. Angel ran over to her and held her everyone else just sat there shocked at the news that had just been laid on them.  
  
"Why are you crying about that," Willow finally asked , "Isn't that a good thing."  
  
"Yeah it is but I…" Buffy stopped, "Angel can we talk alone please."  
  
"Yeah," he stood up and took her hand and led her to their bedroom, "Why didn't you tell me Buffy?"  
  
"I was scared," she said crying  
  
"Scared… scared of what," he asked sitting on the bed  
  
"That you'd be mad at me," she said sitting next to him  
  
"Why would I be mad? I'm couldn't be more happy," she said pulling her chin up so she'd look at him  
  
"I thought you'd be mad cuz we just got married I mean we haven't got to go all the married people things," she said softly  
  
"Buffy knowing that you are carrying my child is the best thing that has ever happened and the baby doesn't come for awhile its okay," he said soothing her  
  
"We better go face the them," she said laughing at the scene she made earlier. Buffy and Angel walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. Willow ran up to her and hugged her best friend so happy for her.  
  
"Buffy I'm so happy for you…. This is great," she said ending the hug  
  
"Yeah I am happy, thanks Will," Buffy walked over to the couch and sat down  
  
"I hate to ruin the whole happy I'm pregnant thing but how is Buffy gonna save the day now?" Cordy asked in the rudest was possible  
  
"Ohh I didn't think about that," Buffy said looking over at Angel almost in tears  
  
"Now I know where the mood swings came from," he joked, "It's okay Buffy we'll work it out I'm still happy." Buffy smiled at how well Angel was dealing with this whole thing he wasn't even mad that she kept it from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Angel and Giles kicked in the door to the old factory where the demons were starting the ritual to open the Hell Mouth.  
  
"Sorry to crash the party but I felt real left out," Angel said taking on the 1st demon that ran at him. Xander and Oz were on the roof with a crossbow and were shooting the demons from above. Willow did a spell that helped the out a lot. When it was all over the Scooby Gang were the champs. Buffy stepped threw the bodies until she got to Angel. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
  
"Good job sweetie," she said kissing him again  
  
"Thanks, Buffy could you just do me one favor," he asked sweetly  
  
"Sure hunny,"  
  
"Try not to be so moody and if you can't help it warn me," he joked kissing Buffy again  
  
(I know the fight scene sucks but I was really tired and I wanted to get it done with so I might go back later and fix it) 


End file.
